College? Oh hell
by Fallen-Devil-13
Summary: College life. Kai has just discovered that he is interested in guys instead of girls. But when he sets eyes on the local school writer from Rome he learns just what exactly it feels for the same sex. KxB/TxB/TxM/RxM
1. Chapter 1

My eyes wandered. I couldn't focus on any one thing. My thoughts circling and circling as my pencil was poised above the paper. "Kai!" I heard the voice but ignored it. The distraction of another was just too much right now. "Yo Kai!" again I tried to focus on something to sketch. "Hey buddy why didn't you reply? Didn't you hear me?" I sighed and turned to look at Tyson.

"Yes I heard you but I'm trying to actually do my homework unlike you." Tyson looked down at my paper.

"You still haven't done that sketch? I figured you would have had it done by now." I looked down at my paper and sighed, my eyes shutting trying to block out my sudden feeling of annoyance. Opening them again I raised my head to study the students again and my eyes found him. Sitting on a bench across and down the way a bit from where I was sitting. His orange hair moved with the light breeze and his muscle shirt showed he was indeed very fit. Sweats and sneakers completed his ensemble but the one thing I couldn't see were his eyes as they were closed against the blinding light.

"Uh hello, earth to Kai." I glanced at him then shook my head.

"Not now Tyson. Go bother Rei or Max." my pencil started to move on the paper. Drawing him as he sat there on the bench.

"You're no fun Kai." He said but he did thankfully get up and go. "Don't wear yourself out man." I didn't care if he thought I was wearing myself out. I'm an art major, it's not really all that hard. Drawing had always come naturally to me after all. Sketching had always been my strongest suit in it. Having to capture the person on your mind in case they moved. But each time I glanced at the stranger he was sitting the same way. Perhaps he just wasn't a fidgetter.

Glancing one final time I noticed now I could see his eyes. And not only that, but he was looking right at me. The turquoise shade could have been a trick from the sun but I doubted it. When our eyes locked a small half smile spread across his lips before he stood and walked away. "Did he know I was sketching him?" I'm not sure what made me ask the question aloud but part of me wished someone would give me the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't get the man off my mind as I headed for my art class. The sketch was done and ready to show the teacher. But upon walking through the door I froze. There he was, sitting on the stool that our models for class always started on. "Earth to Kai." I turned to see Rei at his usual seat next to mine. Moving out of the doorway I set down my bag and took my seat in front of my isle. "You okay?" my friend asked.

"I'm not sure." Shaking my head I pull out my sketch pad and pencils getting ready for class.

"Good afternoon class!" Mrs. Mar said coming through the door. "Today we are going to work with paint instead of sketching. I found this young man yesterday after my class and asked if he would be willing to model for us." I finally looked at him again and saw those turquoise eyes on me again for the second time today. "Now Brooklyn you can get ready in the room back there. Kai and Rei could you help me set up the couch?" I was snapped back into my mind and stood at the same time he did only he vanished to the back room and I got the Rome style couch with Rei set up instead of the stool.

Taking our seats again we all waited, the girls of the class gossiping about this Brooklyn. When the door opened everyone turned to look, not me though. I knew how he would be dressed. The single purple blanket that covered him would contrast with his hair and darken his eyes. Mrs. Mar was always good at doing that and nearly nude models were her favorite for some reason.

Brooklyn laid down on the couch and arranged the sblanket so that all it did was cover his lap and over his hip. Everyone, this time even me, were staring at him. His pale flesh contrasted the black of the couch but he wasn't thin. Muscles rippled under that creamy flesh. "How have I not seen him before?" I didn't realize I'd spoken out loud till Rei laughed.

"We have seen him before." I looked at my friend. "It was before you came out of the closet though." Yes I remembered how I used to kid myself that I was interested in females. But I couldn't hide that I found men more attractive. That I could tell my body wanted to react to the one across from me was hard to ignore.

"Where have we seen him?" I asked Rei as we got our paints.

"He lives in the dorm diagonal down from Tyson and Max." Rei said still smiling.

"That's up the hall from us." I pointed out and his smile turned to a grin. "What the hell is your issue?"

"Oh nothing." But I knew Rei. It wasn't just nothing. Taking our seats again we all started to paint the man sprawled on the couch. He looked amazing, like he had done it before. Then again looking like he did that wouldn't surprise me.

Three hours later class was over and I just had the final touch to do to my painting. I'd gotten all of the scene around him. The roman backdrop, the couch, even most of him. Everything but those eyes. I couldn't get the right color. "Kai come on. Pizza in ten in Tyson's and Max's room." I had forgotten our movie night was tonight. Sighing I packed up my things while Rei went to put up the paints. "Hey Brooklyn!" it was Rei's voice. My head snapped up and I saw the Asian idiot talking to our model. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it made my palms sweat.

When Rei met me by the door I gave him a suspicious look. He still had that damned grin on his face. "Was just telling him thanks for modeling so you can quit with the look." That Rei did that with every model I had to believe him. Shaking my head I followed him out the door and up to our dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

We made it to the dorms in record time. "I'll go tell them you're going to shower first." Rei said heading up the hall. I knew I wouldn't have time to shower after so before was the only option.

"Save me pizza." I called after him and unlocked the door to our room. Going in I tossed my bag on my bed and stripped off my clothes. I knew it would have to be a quick shower to be able to get any pizza. Turning on the water I let my mind drift to Brooklyn. Stepping under I pictured how he was in class today. My painting didn't do him justice, probably no one's did. I was better with a pencil than ever with a brush.

Stepping out after washing my hair I wrapped a towel around my waist and used another to rub my hair. Of course the shower made the dark blue gel leave my hair leaving it all as a light shade of gray blue, my dye job upon coming to school from my blonde. I didn't bother with a brush, just left it messy and pulled on boxers and sweats. Movie night consisted of six of us piling into one of the three dorm rooms and eating junk food all night. Hooray for Fridays.

Walking out of the room I locked the door and headed up the hall with no shoes or shirt. Girls stared as I passed them but in all honesty I nearly didn't notice. Certainly didn't care. Opening the door to my friend's room I froze for the second time that day. There next to the only open seat on Max's bed was the one man I didn't expect to see. "Hey Kai. Took ya long enough." Tyson said smiling at me. "This is Brooklyn, he is in my English class. I invited him because he said he had nothing to do tonight."

I didn't hear everything Tyson said as I just stared. But I wasn't the only one. Those eyes were locked on me too. "Don't just stand there Kai." Tala said. Hearing the voice of my childhood friend helped to wake me up. Winding through the group I took the seat next to the man I'd just been thinking about. I looked at Tala sitting between Bryan's legs and Max and Tyson holding hands. There had been talk of Rei and I hooking up but thankfully my friend was one hundred percent straight.

"So what are we watching?" I asked focusing on the TV screen on the opposite wall.

"Brooklyn brought it over. It's called Casino Royal." Bryan said.

"Oh the new James Bond movie." I said my mind instantly becoming interested.

"You like James Bond?" a voice came from beside me. It was deeper and slightly accented and I realized it was the first time I'd heard the man speak. I had never heard a voice like it. Glancing over my mahagony eyes met his. Frozen for a second I finally nodded and he smiled. "Me too."

I wasn't sure what to say so I just turned back to watch the movie. As it continued though I found it easier and easier to relax with Brooklyn next to me. By the end of our third movie I was feeling tired but it wasn't always good to be the first to leave the party. But when Brooklyn stood and stretched I didn't want him to leave alone.

"Thank you for tonight." He said with a smile and headed for the door.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." I said and followed him out. Going down the hall I reached for my key in my pocket and it wasn't there. I was locked out of my room and didn't feel like getting the key from Rei.

"You can come in here if you want." Brooklyn said leaning against the wall next to his door.

"I don't want to disturb you." I said walking up to go get the key from Rei.

"You won't." was all Brooklyn said before going in and leaving the door open. I sighed and followed him into the room closing the door behind me. He had a room to himself with a queen size bed. The colors were all in black, grays, and white. Notebooks littered his desk and part of the floor by the bed.

"Are you a writer?" I asked remembering how Tyson had asked him.

"Yes. Or well, I try to be." He shrugged and pulled the shirt over his head. "I left so I could come and write. I'm not much with watching a lot of movies." I nodded and looked at the bed. "I could tell you were tired. Feel free to lay down." I studied Brooklyn as he sat down at his desk turning off the main light and turning on the desk light.

But I couldn't fight my tiredness anymore. Laying down on the side of the bed where I could watch him I fell asleep with the image of him smiling and writing as the last thing I saw.


End file.
